


Mae West and Chocolate Frosting

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-19
Updated: 2007-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust in Landry, he'll never do you wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mae West and Chocolate Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

Tyra's drunk off her ass and bored out of her mind, and Landry is the only one who didn't pair off and leave early. If that ain't the least fair thing she's ever heard she doesn't know the meaning of the word.

"You're a thing of beauty, Tyra Collette. A sight for sore eyes."

She can feel her eyes rolling. "Whatever."

"So, what're you?" he slurs. "Stone cold bitch or just misunderstood?"

Hell, at least he's funny. "I used to be Snow White, but I drifted."

"Mae Fucking West," he says, and laughs. "Here's to her."

Their bottles clink together. It's a happy sound and Landry's got a happy smile, so she touches her bottle to his again. "To Mae."

He's looking at her funny and it's driving her nuts. He looks like a fucking puppy dog with his head all tilted to the side like that. "Nipper," she says.

"What?"

"That record player dog. Nipper. That's what you look like."

"Gramophone," he said. "It was a gramophone. And I was wondering why you're alone. You're hot."

"In case you haven't heard, Landry, I'm a slut. A big ole untouchable whore."

"If you were a slut," he says, with all the wisdom of a boy who is unused to being drunk, "then you wouldn't be alone."

He's got a point there. "You're annoying. Kind of like a mosquito. But I like you."

"You… you do?"

"I do."

She should have expected his hand on her knee but she hadn't thought he'd have the balls to do it. "Yeah, ain't gonna happen, Landry."

"Oh well," he shrugged, and removed his hand. "Worth a try, right?"

"Everything is." She settles back on the couch. "You as bored as I am?"

He's intently considering his empty beer bottle and she's not sure he heard her until he shakes his head sadly. "Yeah. I'm getting another, you want one?"

"Sure."

"Chips?"

"What the hell."

"You got any of that frosting in a can?" he yells from the kitchen.

"Top shelf. Why?"

"Got a surprise for you." He's grinning when he comes back. "I'm gonna make you the happiest woman in the world."

"Oh, honey, I doubt that."

"You need to learn to trust in Landry." He opens the can of Pringles and dips one in the rich chocolate frosting. "Open your mouth."

"I've heard that before."

"Yeah, but this time I promise you you'll enjoy it."

It ought to be disgusting but it isn't. "Oh my god. Oh my god, Landry."

"I know." He hands her the chips, balances the frosting can on her leg, and slides his arm around her shoulders. "You hold, I'll dip."

"I'll dip," she says, feeding him a frosting coated chip and snuggling back into him. "You handle the remote. I wanna watch a movie."


End file.
